


Touching Death

by Keitorin



Category: Death Note
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Death, Family, Gen, Memories, Past Tense, Regret, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keitorin/pseuds/Keitorin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's only when we move on that we realize what we've left behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touching Death

**Author's Note:**

> Everything but the last line is part of an idea for a longer fic that'll probably never get written, so I wrapped it up.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I don't claim to own Death Note. I write for fun, not profit.

From the womb, before Light could even think in real patterns, his mother's memories flowed through him.

Her fifth birthday party when her mother had gotten her a puppy.

Her eighth birthday when her father had taken her to the park.

When she was fourteen and had her first (unwanted) kiss. How she had felt bad about turning the boy down, but assured that she'd done the right thing. She was focused on school.

The puppy, now an adult, died when she was twenty-one.

A few weeks later, she met Yagami Souchirou. They instantly got along, though both were too shy to be nothing more than friends for a long until Souchirou finally proposed. Sachiko had tears in her eyes as she accepted. She knew from the beginning that she wanted children; boy or girl, it didn't matter.

When she was twenty-five, she got her wish. The doctor didn't know if it would be a boy or a girl yet, but Sachiko was the happiest woman alive and her husband couldn't stop the tears in his eyes from flowing.

It was as if Light had lived her life himself, until he was born crying into the world as if in sync with his mother and father's tears.

As he lay bundled in his mother's arms, he saw a similar scene; only his mother was sitting beside the bed, crying, while an older Light lay in the bed, unresponsive and unable to reassure her that he was all right.

When his father gingerly took him in his hands, little baby Light could feel the love and pride, even though he didn't know how to comprehend it at the time.

His littler sister is born a few years later; he doesn't get to hold her, but when he reaches his hand out to touch her baby soft skin, she grabs onto his hand, pulls it towards her and sucks on it.

Light sees her years later, sitting beside him on a bench on a carnival ride, grasping onto his hand once more and laughing happily as the ride starts. Light's hand grasps onto her tighter, and before he knows it, he wants to protect her forever.

It was too bad that it wasn't until his last moments that he relived those precious memories.


End file.
